An Artist and Her Canvas
by itachisgurl93
Summary: Kurama, Yahiko, Nagato, Sasori, Deidara, and...? The sixth and youngest child of the Namikaze-Uzumaki family was an unknown factor in the game of power that was played between the elite of Japan. There was a silent agreement that no one would date the child if they ever found out who it was. Too bad for them Uchiha Madara never liked rules. FemNaru het, naru yuri, yaoi MadaFemNaru


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Summary: The sixth and youngest child of the Namikaze-Uzumaki family was an unknown factor in the game of power that was played between the elite of Japan. Between trying to up the other families and forge possible marriage contracts between their child and the unknown sixth child, the adults hadn't realized that their youngest/heirs had ruined any and all of their chances for a union. Of course just because the families decided no one would pursue the child didn't mean that Uchiha Madara would do the same.

Warnings: gangs, fights, guns, tattooing, slight yuri, mentions of yaoi, FemNaru

!*!**!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

Chapter 1: Umino Naruto

Uchiha Madara wasn't as complicated of a man as he liked people to believe he was. In fact he was a pretty simple man. He liked the same things most men did, a nice car, money, a pretty girlfriend/wife, not to mention a nice house. currently though, he only had three out of four of those things. Unfortunately for him, though mostly his family, he didn't have a wife or even a girlfriend.

Madara sighed as he sat with the rest of his family waiting for that spoiled brat Sasuke to finally graduate from high school, of course Sai was also graduating, but he was nowhere near the brat level that was Sasuke. Really that Kid brought a whole new meaning to the phrase spoiled brat.

Madara let out a louder sigh, couldn't this school just get on with it? Really just at the valedictorian, undoubtedly Sasuke, have him say his thanks and hand out the diplomas already? Was it that hard? For these people it just might be. Just as he was about to sigh again the principle walked on la the stage.

"I would like to thank all for attending this wonderful celebration here at our school in order to celebrate the graduation of your children. Now without further ado, I would like to call on stage this year's valedictorian. Umino Naruto please come up."

Wait what? Umino Naruto? As in the Umino Naruto that Sasuke apparently couldn't stand the sight of? Why was he Valedictorian and not Sasuke? Madara loomed around the hall apparently he wasn't go only one who was confused. and by the look on the brats face, he also had no idea what was going on. He smirked, so someone had given Sasuke slip huh? About damn time too, Madara looked back to the stage to have a look at this Umino Naruto, wanting to see what exactly the boy who trumped his little cousin looked like.

Gasps and calls of foul ran through the stadium. It appeared as if this Umino Naruto had trumped everyone, because that man standing on stage was definitely not a man. Or even a boy, no, he was a straight up she. A jaw-dropping beautiful girl, yes, but a girl nonetheless. One with golden blonde hair tied in a bun, braided from what he could see, sun kissed golden skin, and a sinfully voluptuous body if he had ever seen one. Though the male uniform which he was wearing made it hard to see that, but to the trained eye...well...he knew. Damn, Madara thought as he looked her over once more, this was the person his little cousin and his friends ragged on? What the fuck was wrong with them. Madara let out a snort, maybe the rumors were true and Sasuke actually was gay. After all who else would do all the things he did to someone. Normally people would say it was a crush or whatever but...if you liked them you wouldn't try to break their bones, punch them, or throw paint or whatever now would you?

No.

So the only explanation left would be that Uchiha Sasuke is gay. Well, Madara couldn't say that he never saw that coming. The kid was way too into his appearance and reflection for it to be normal. Madara stopped thinking to himself as he noticed that the girl was going to start speaking, very matu4e of her to wait till everyone quieted down.

"Good morning, parents, family, staff, and most importantly fellow graduates. I'll be making this a quick speech mainly because it have more important places to be. First of, thank you teachers and staff for putting up with this graduating classes antics and stupidi-"

"How the fuck are you Umino Naruto? That idiots a male, stupid, a weakling that can't take a punch from any of us, and definitely not someone who I'd wanna fu-ow! What the hell Ino?!"

"Shut up Kiba!"

Unfortunately the damage had already been done. The entire stadium had heard his outburst. Some disapproving stares were given mostly from the staff, while most of the parents didn't care, Madara noticed, after all Umino wasn't a major name, or even a minor one. What did they care about a no name girl that got to this prestigious school on a scholarship? Nothing that's what.

"Inuzuka-san," The beautiful blonde started drawing the attention back to her, "throughout these three years, and in fact since my brith, I have been, am, and will always continue to be a female. I would that keen dogs nose you so love to brag about would have noticed the difference in scents between a male and a female." She sighed at this point, shaking her head, "Seems like Akamaru really is much smarter than you. He figured it out the first day of our freshman year."

Finishing her human insult/dog praise, Naruto looked everyone in their eyes. 'She's got some major backbone on her.' Madara couldn't help but think as he too smirked at her insult to the Inuzuka.

"Back to what I was saying. This class's bullshit, thanks for putting up with it. Congratulations classes 3-A to 3-D. I sincerely hope to never have to deal with any of you anymore. Principal please pass out the diplomas, I have a plane to catch. Once again, thank you parents and family for attending the event." With a nod of her head, Naruto walked of the stage and back to her seat in the front. Silence followed her speech, awkward and uncomfortable, until a loud 'HA' vibrated through room. Followed by more and more until an entire family holding their stomachs.

The Namikaze-Uzumaki's, Madara thought. Probably here for Uzumaki Karin's graduation, there was no one else in there family that was graduating, there was that mystery child Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina had, though no one had ever seen that child. No one outside the family even knew if it was a boy or a girl. After a bit the laughing died off, though some of the family still looked as if they had trouble breathing.

"Minato! Do you think what that little bitch just said is funny?!"

The Namikaze head nodded his head, confusing those around him. Normally wouldn't one shake their heads in a 'no, that's not it fashion'? Madara shook his head, then again these were the Namikaze-Uzumaki's he was talking about. Normality wasn't something in their dictionary. If anything abnormal was the word for them. But it wasn't like anyone would say that to their face, they did have more money than any other family in Asia. Of course the fact that all of the sons were self-made gang leader's didn't help.

"It is. It is very funny. Do you realize that you son just inadvertently admitted to beating up a teenage girl with his friends? Oh I can just see the front pages tomorrow, 'Heirs to Prominent Families Beat up Poor Classmate for Fun'. Not to mention the fact that your son is pretty vulgar.''

"No he didn't! Stop making things up Minato."

"Making things up? Ok." Minato stood up from his chair and looked around the stadium. His gaze finally stopped, landing on where the Uchiha family sat , about four rows behind them, mostly because the Namikaze's owned the school. The Namikaze is eyes ran ore each and every Uchiha in attendance, finally it stopped on Uchiha Shisui.

"You there, Uchiha Shisui? You're the other one that smiles right?"

Shisui nodded, as confused as everyone else, nodded his head, "yep, that's me. The smiling Uchiha."

"If you were a judge and you heard the little Inuzuka say that in court, would you or would you not find him guilty?"

Shisui sighed, "Guilty."

Minato smiled back at him, "thought so. And there you Tsume-chan, your son just admitted that he and his friends are guilty of assault and battery. In the future please teach your child to keep his mouth shut."

With a final nod of his head, Minato sat back down in his seat, leaving an awkward and tense silence behind him. Madara let out an inaudible snort, really there was no refuting Namikaze's when they ended an argument, especially one that they so easily won.

Attention was brought back to the principal when he cl3ared his throat, "Since we got that out of the way let us continue."

"Hold on. If my Kiba and his friends really were beating that girl up then did you know about it?"

"Yes."

"Then why didn't you stop it? Didn't she go complain to you?"

"She told me about it yes. But she didn't want me to do anything about it."

"Why?"

"How should I know? Why don't you ask her?"

Inuzuka Tsume's eyes narrowed, she turned her head from the stage up front to were class 3-D sat. Really it was increasingly fucked up to believe that a girl from 3-D could really have beaten Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru and Haruno Sakura out for the title of Valedictorian.

"Hey little girl! Why didn't you complain?"

She received no reply. Madara watched as the tell tale signs of an Inuzuka getting majorly ticked off appeared, that family sure had anger management issues.

"Hey! Answer your betters when they speak to you!" This time the blonde just turned her head and raised an eyebrow, mostly in mocking manner from what he could tell. It was easy to figure out, after all he used technique quite to bit himself. Though honestly...he didn't think he ever managed one looked equal parts mocking as it did hatred as hers.

Obviously that look ended up angering the Inuzuka matriarch even more so that she looked ready to run and strangle the girl. Thanks to the fact that he was sitting so close to her, Madara was able to see the jerky body movements of a snort play through. This girl seriously had balls of steel.

"Listen lady. It is none of your business why I didn't report your kid to the police, mostly having to do with the fact that the police would think I'm lying about where the bruises and the broken bones came from because there's no way their _precious _Sasuke-kun could have done something like that. So please quit asking me these useless questions and let's just get on with the ceremony." She finished her short but believable speech and faced forwards again.

Once again the crowed couldn't refute her, especially the Uchiha's, no matter how much they wanted to deny that Sasuke would be given special treatment, because in the back of their minds they knew what the girl said was true. There was no way that the Uchiha family would ruin they're reputation on the words of a poor little commoner girl, especially a commoner that had no proof.

Finally realizing that this argument wouldn't be going anywhere, Inuzuka Tsume sat back down a gave a nod to the principal to let him know to continue. The principal himself shook his head in exasperation, these people really had no idea how to shut up and sit quietly did they, unfortunately it seemed like the parent was worse than the child.

"Thank you," he said annoyed, "now that that's out of the way. Class 3-A's representative please come forward and accept the diplomas."

It was Sasuke that went up this time. In his regular stoic, I-don't-give-a-shit-about-the-world fashion, he received his class's diploma's, bowed to the principal, the staff, and finally the parents before heading back down and back to his seat. The diplomas to be handed out when they return to class one last time.

"Class 3-B."

This time a girl with brown hair came up. She did the same things as Sasuke and went back to her seat.

"Class 3-C."

A boy with black hair, ok looking, came up and did the same as the two before him before returning to his seat.

"Class 3-D."

This time Umino Naruto went back up. She, unlike the other three, grabbed to principal and pulled him into a hug, which lasted longer than necessary, took the diplomas, bowed to the staff, the parents and walked back to her walked with her head held high, knowing that most of the people there were glaring daggers into her skull. Madara grew a little respect for her, very few well-born, wealthy taught people could do that no matter their age. For a teenage girl, a commoner at that, to do so...well props must be given where they are deserved.

"Thank you Class of 20XX. All of us teachers here hope that you all go on to be very successful. As this is the end of our ceremony, the graduates will be allowed to go back to there classroom one more time to hand out the diplomas. Please leave once you have received your diploma. Also remember that after today you are not allowed back on our school premises without explicit permission please remember this."

A chorus of yeses followed his speech. This time Sasuke got up, "Attention."

All of the brand new graduates got up, "bow," bowed, and class 3-A left the gym. Following them was 3-B, then 3-C, and finally 3-D. Madara smiled in thank as he was finally able to get out of his seat. He followed his Uncle Fugaku and Aunt Mikoto and the rest of his cousins out to the courtyard to wait for Sasuke to come meet them.

X X X X

Natsumi really couldn't wait to finally be free from this school. She was far past over done with all the ragging and the bullying and all the other bullshit

the stupid kids here did just because they saw only as the poor, commoner, needs-a-scholarship-just-step-into-school-property girl. She was done with having to pretend to be weak, not being able to fight back, all because of a stupid promise she made with her parents. She let out a large sigh as she lead her class to their classroom for the last time.

She stopped as she got to the door of their class room. She took in a large breath and slide the door open for the last time. Slowly she walked in, looked around the room, and walked to the front and stood behind the stand. She looked towards the class and watched as the students trickled in.

"Ok lets finish this quickly. Aobe Kirito, Izumi Takashi and Eikichi Tatsuya come up and get your diploma."

So it went as she called out all 23 names in her class and handed the their diploma. Of course some did give her a hard time saying that the only way they would accept their diploma was if they told her how it was that she looked like how she did. Which of course she didn't even dignify with an answer. Honestly if they didn't want their graduation certificates then it was no business of hers. The moment she stepped into the classroom and handed out the first diploma, her job as class rep officially came to an end. Thankfully they realized that she didn't give a shit as to whether or not anyone got their diploma, they stopped asking and took their slips of paper and left.

Natsumi sighed and went to her seat to pick up the duffle bag that was laying beside her seat. She picked it up, folded her diploma, put it in one of the side pockets, and walked to the door. As she stepped out of the classroom she paused and turned back to the room one more time. She allowed as small smile to appear on her face. _'Goodbye. It was fun while it lasted. Kind of. '_ She let out a soft snort, really, who was she kidding. The past three years had been horrible. This day hasn't come soon enough. Natsumi closed her eyes and shook her head. It was over, all she had to now was focus on changing out of her uniform and getting out of the ridiculous school, never having to come back.

Natsumi swiftly walked to the girls bathroom, thankfully no one was in there, she would be able to change in piece instead of having to change in a cramped cubicle. She locked the door behind her and place her duffle bag on the sink counter. She looked at the mirror. First and foremost before anything else was done, she had to take that stupid concealer of her cheeks, they were hiding her beautiful whisker tattoos.

Natsumi opened her duffle bag and took out the make-up remover, she took a paper towel from the dispenser, removed the cap of the remover, and poured some of the solution on to the paper towel. She brought it up to her right cheek and started to rub the make-up off, once it was completely gone, she moved on to the other cheek. Finished removing the make-up from both sides, Natsumi folded up the towel and threw it away.

She started with her shoes first, bended down, unlaced them and pulled them off. Next to come off were her sock, then her belt, followed by her pants. Next was her blazer, then she unbuttoned her shirt and put eveything onto the counter. She was left in the red and black lacey bra and underwear set that her ex-girlfriend had bought for her. It really was cute, and to supported her C-cup breast. She looked at herself in the mirror, she had to admit, she had a banging body. 36 C-cup breast, 25 inches waist, and 32 inch hips/butt. Really, she had absolutely nothing to complain about, she exercised, and did martial arts(jodu, akikodo, kendo and jujitsu) with her brothers, so all of her body was tone and fit. One could even see her six pack if she flexed, and other times when she flexed the tattoo on her stomach, her Jinchuuriki seal would pop out, and if she flexed her right arm the tattoo of her families seal would almost seem as if it was moving. The spiral would seem to being moving and the double ended trident would look as it if was poking into her flesh.

Natsumi smiled at herself one more time and moved to remove all the things from the duffle bag. First her cell phone, then she took out a pair of dark blue skinny jean, black, red bottomed Louis V pumps, followed by a white, flowy tank top crop top, one that didn't end right below your bra, but had the front showing some of your stomach while the back flowed and covered ones butt. She also took out a black leather jacket with chains and zippers, perfume, deodorant, as well as her jewelry box that held her rings, bracelets and earings.

She put on her jeans first, pulled them up, buttoned them, and turned to the side to make sure they filled out correctly, and since it did, she put on her top. She smoothed everything out and opened her jewelry box. She decided to put the hardest on first, she pulled out her belly ring, it was one of those gold chained belly rings that tied around the waist, as well as had a chain that tied around the neck attached to another chain that ran from her neck to the actual belly ring were they all came together, also called the neck to waist chain. After that she took out her earings and place them into their respective holes. Two on each ear lobe, two cartilage piercings on her left ear, one on her right as well as a bluish opal stud for her tragus piercing. Then she inserted her right eyebrow piecing, as well as her small diamond nose ring.

Natsumi gave herself a once over, happy with the way the chains accented her proud Jinchuuriki tattoo. She then put on her gold bracelets, her ring and most importantly her family necklace. It was a pretty simple looking necklace, however looks can be deceiving, for the jewel that the necklace held was worth enough money to buy a small mountain. That however wasn't why she treasured the necklace, it was because it was something that was passed down in her family, it was given to the first female of the main family. Her fathers sister, Tsunade baa-chan had given it to her when she was 12.

Natsumi kissed the necklace for good luck and tucked it into her shirt. Then reapplied some deodorant and spray some magnolia perfume on her neck, her sides and underneath each ear lobe. She took all the clothes of the counter, put them in to the duffle box, along with her jewelry box and make-up remover, deodorant and perfume and zipped it closed. Out of the side pocket she pulled out a hair brush along with some light pink lip gloss, since her lips were already a red color there was no reason to add more color to it. She applied so onto her lip and put it into her jacket pocket.

The beautiful blonde lifted up her hands and tugged her hair out of its braided bun. The braid fell down and hit lightly against her shapely butt. Natsumi brought the braid forward, took the band of the end and pulled apart her braid. Once she finish she ran her hand through it once to completely free her hair, she also pulled of the hair slides that were keeping her bangs in place. Gravity pulled the bangs down, some to just below her eyebrows others down her cheek. Natsumi grabbed the hairbrush and brushed and knots out of her long silky hair, she also brushed out her bangs, being up in slide all day made them want to stay up, which honestly didn't look all that nice.

Once she finished brushing her hair out, she looked at herself in the mirror again, trying to decide what to do with it. After a few moments of contemplating, she put the brush down grabbed some of the hair from above her cartilage and brought them to the back of her head, she then grabbed a slide and slid it diagonally through the pieces of hair and used the other one to slide in the other way. Natsumi smiled, _'prefect,'_ she thought to herself. She then put the brush back into the pocket and put on her leather jacket. She stepped into her shoes as she lifted the hair out of her jacket, and gravity pulled it down over her back.

Natsumi stepped back a little to make sure she looked ready. Which she did. She smiled one more time at herself, put her cell phone in her back pocket, grabbed the duffle bag, walked toward the door, opened it and walked out. She took a quick look as her watch, 14:35(2:35 pm) it read. Shit. Her flight was set to leave at 1500, just as she was about to call her plane buddy, her cell phone buzzed, she reached into her back pocket and pulled out her phone. _'He'll live a thousand lives,'_ she thought, it was scary the person she just thought about just texted her.

**I'm here. Hurry up or I'll go to Barcelona without you.**

Natsumi nodded to herself, this was perfect. All she had to do was walk down the hall and out of the building and he'd be right there, and they could just go to the airport, she wouldn't have to wait and answer any questions. With a small skip in her step Natsumi calmly walked towards the exit.

XXXXXX

Madara looked around at all the people in the open field that were waiting for their kids to come out, though from what he kept hear the main topics all had to do with the same thing, or same person as it were.

Umino Naruto.

That's all anyone would talk about, her and how his little cousin and his friend would supposedly hurt her. Most believed it was a lie, of the parents involved, he knew they knew the truth. If Sasuke gloated about it at home, there was no way the others didn't. The talking quieted down as students started to come out of the building.

He, like the rest of the family found Sasuke rather quickly. Though it wasn't hard to considering the fact that he was the one leading all the students out. Madara shook his head, really, could this kid's ego get any bigger or better yet could he even be humble? Madara paused, then let out one of those never-gonna-happen snorts. Uchiha Sasuke, humble? Not even if the Uchiha's lost every cent of their money.

Madara watched as Sasuke walked over to them, still surrounded by his..friends. Friends? Yeah right. They'd leave the moment the Uchiha's lost their money. As a little pay back for a stupid prank, Madara decided to start a conversation he knew Sasuke would hate, "So Sasuke, did you and your friends beat up any other girls on your out?"

"Madara-kun!"

Madara rolled his eyes, he wondered if Mikoto baa-san realized that Sasuke was like this because of her. Probably not.

"Baa-san, you want to know what's going on as much as the rest of us, so why not just cut to the chase?"

Whatever she was about to say was cut of but the loud roar and car engine. Head spun around to look at what made that noise and watched as a black Chevy Camaro** with yellow designs drove in through the front gates. The car sped in and drifted in to the middle so that the front of his car was facing the gates. The engine turned off and the driver side door opened, and out stepped the driver.

Madara shook his head, _'Of course, it had to be else would make this day perfect for Sasuke other than to fight Sabaku Garra?'_

"What are you doing here Suna boy?"

And of course Sasuke couldn't just ignore him, no, he had to have the first and the last word. To his credit though, the Sabaku heir didn't even acknowledge Sasuke and just shut his door and leaned against his car.

Sasuke was about to open his mouth again when the Namikaze-Uzumaki heir, Kurama, leader of Bijuu walked up to him. Now normally people would believe that Kurama would tell Garra off or punch him a couple of times, but no, that's not what happened. Namikaze-Uzumaki Kurama, someone even Madara wouldn't want to fight/deal with on a good day ruffled, _ruffled_, Sabaku Garra's hair. Ruffled! Jaws dropped that was for sure.

"So you here to pick her up?"

"What else?"

"Good. Ok. So you know the deal right? Anything happened to her, I'll kill you. Ok?"

"Very well."

"Great."

And with that Kurama started to lean against the Camaro. Madara could see the rest of the Namikaze-Uzumaki family walk towards Sabaku. Each greeting him happily, and from the looks of it, him returning the favor.

Now the question was who did Sabaku come here to pick up? It had to be someone close to Sabaku given the fact that Sabaku was known for hating most everyone. Not to mention important to Kurama considering the death-threat that was sent the Suna resident's way.

"Garra!"

Heads back around spun towards the voice that just yelled out to see that it belonged to an angel. Well maybe not an angel per say...but a beautiful young woman. One with gorgeous blonde hair, tan sun kissed ski- wait...Umino Naruto? It had to be her there was no way it wasn't. And yes, he had been right about her body, truly a work of art. Apparently he wasn't the only one to think so, as he saw many of the male, graduates and older follow the way her body moved, the way her hips swayed as she walked. As she got closer, Madara could see that she had a pair of stunning blue eyes, eyes that put the sky above them to shame. As she got closer to the Uchiha's she stretched her arms over her head, causing her shirt to ride and and show the world her swirl/seal tattoo. A tattoo that he had seen somewhere before, but couldn't exactly place where.

She walked straight passed Uchiha's without even acknowledging them, which certainly pissed off Fugaku, Mikoto, and Sasuke. Though her eyes and his did meet for a brief moment. A moment enough for him to see that there was more to her than meets the eye.

"Natsumi. Come on, let's go, our flight leaves in half an hour."

"Hai. Hai."

Everyone watched as Naruto...no, apparently Natsumi, stopped in front of the large family, 95% filled with red heads. She dropped the duffle bag she was holding, looked at them, paused for a second then nodded. All of a sudden Kurama jumped at her and...hugged her? Tightly too. He was then pushed out of the way as the family patriarch pulled her into a hug, which he too was pushed out of. In the end she had been hugged by every one of them.

Once again, Kurama stood in front of her, "Hime, you know the deal right? You can go on this trip with him as long as you-"

"Yes, yes. I know. Called everyday with out fail, no fighting, drinking or drugs. Onii-chan...we've been through this already. We went through it this morning at home!"

"I know! But still, you're the only one we have! You're lucky yes was even the answer you got!"

"Onii-chan?"

"What?"

"I love you."

And with that she picked up the duffle bag, put it in his arms and walked toward the passenger side door, "and Garra, stop stressing, it the family jet, it's not going anywhere until we get on."

She turned back to ones on the other side, "bye! See you in three months."

With that said, she opened the door and stepped into the car, Garra turned to the Namikaze's bowed and went into the car as well. The engine roared to life and the car sped out the gate.

"Well there she goes. Let's go home and eat something I'm starving." Said Namikaze Minato. The family nodded to him and they walked to the gate where there limo was now waiting for them, not realizing they had just left a large amount of the people behind them utterly and completely confused. However, Uchiha Madara was not confused at all. Really this situation was just too funny, he couldn't help it, he started laughing.

"Madara nii-san what is going on with you?" Sasuke asked, his temper flaring slightly as he tried to piece together what just happened. Madara turned to look at him, "Oh little Sasuke you have no idea what just happened do you?"

"What?"

"Well little boy it would seem that you and your little friends beat up the wrong person. The wrongest person you could ever lay your hands on."

"What you are talking about Madara-sama? I don't understand" This time it was the pink haired banshee Haruno Sakura that replied.

"Well little Haruno it is like this. It would seem that your group has been hurting and beating up the only daughter of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina. Do you understand now?"

It seemed that he needed to say it in much simpler term, simpler but just as effective. Words to let them know exactly how badly they had fucked up.

"You guys have been harming the Namikaze-Uzumaki heiress."


End file.
